epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Parody 20 I Control (MPOF) (Parody of Dynamite)
OK, so it looks like I can do this maybe everyday, I don't know, we'll see, but no big news, enjoy the Parody! :D Note Still need a Threw It On The Ground Parody...please ;-; This is gunna be a bitch to write I Control If you dont know Dynamite: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sLqdRmwY6vc I Came To Rule, Rule, Rule, Rule Gunna Teach A Wiki Like A School, School, School, School And Everyone Will Follow Me, Me, Me, Me And I'll Rule The Entire Wiki, Wiki Wiki Wiki, Yeah Yeah Cause Fights Here Go On And On And On They Go On And On And On, Yeah I Put Caps On My Words All The Time Saying Yolo, I Control Yo I Would Lead This Wiki Into Supreme Times Saying Yolo, I Control Yo Cause I'mma Help All Yo So We Have To Go Cause We All Now Know That Only I Control Cause You Banned Me Once And You Keep Banning Me More Cause We All Now Know That Only I Control I Came To Show, Show, Show, Show All Of You What I Can Do, Do, Do, Do And Everything I Say Is True, True, True, True So We Might As Well Let Me Rule, Rule, Rule, Rule, Yeah Yeah Cause Fights Here Go On And On And On They Go On And On And On, Yeah I Put Caps On My Words All The Time Saying Yolo, I Control Yo I Would Lead This Wiki Into Supreme Times Saying Yolo, I Control Yo Cause I'mma Help All You So We Have To Go Cause We All Now Know That Only I Control Cause You Banned Me Once And You Keep Banning Me More Cause We All Now Know That Only I Control I'm Gunna Rule This Place Right No Tolerance For People I Don't Like I'm Gunna Rule This Place Right I Control This Place Now Cause I,I,I, Can Rule You And I,I,I, I Just Want To Control, Just Want to Control Im Gunna Put Caps On All My Words Ca-Ca-Caps On My Words I'm Gunna Put Caps On All My W-W-Words I Put Caps On My Words All The Time Saying Yolo, I Control Yo I Would Lead This Wiki Into Supreme Times Saying Yolo, I Control Yo Cause I'mma Help All You So We Have To Go Cause We All Now Know That Only I Control Cause You Banned Me Once And You Keep Banning Me More Cause We All Now Know That Only I Control Song End And.Were.Done...The Caps...I Can't...I Can't Stop Them Anyways I hope you enjoyed this parody as it involves MPOF and everything involving MPOF seems funny Remember to Suggest Parodies in the Comments but until next time, see ya Special Request DRAGON is bugging me for a song (<3 Dragon) So, HALP SO I CAN MAKE HIM ON ALREADY AND SHUT HIM UP <3 Next Time What do you want next? Must Choose One (NF) (parody of Boulevard Of Broken Dreams) I'm Flareblitz and I know it (Flare) (Sexy And I Know It) Scraw vs Steeler (Vader vs Hitler 1,2 and 3) Category:Blog posts